Remember
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Sakura baru saja beberapa hari menjalani hubungan cintanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata, eh, ternyata, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu membuatnya amnesia. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura? Di ch ini Sasu belon keluar, besok di ch 2. RnR?


Entah mengapa Hoshi kasih judul nih cerita 'Remember'. Padahal judul sama isi cerita aja nggak nyambung. Jadi harap maklum. Hoshi memang suka bingung kalo disuruh menentukan judul. Jadinya ya cerita ini Hoshi kasih judul yang nggak nyambung sama ceritanya. Oke, readers nggak usah perhatiin judulnya! Perhatiin aja cerita abal Hoshi! Oke? Enjoy it…!

**Remember**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship **

**dan Hurt/Comfort kalau sudah masuk inti cerita**

**Rated: T**

**Pair in chapter 1: NaruSaku (maybe)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alay, typo (kalo ada)**

**Judul nggak sesuai isi cerita**

**Don't like don't read **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

_**Chrysoberyl Apartment at 08.24 a.m.**_

Hari Minggu, hari libur. Hari di mana aku dan semua orang yang sudah punya pekerjaan tidak bekerja. Dan yang bersekolah tidak bersekolah. Yah, hari yang menyenangkan karena hari Minggu hari libur. Orang-orang terbebas dari segala macam bentuk kesibukan yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka, dan memanfaatkan hari ini untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tapi tidak untukku. Bagiku hari Minggu itu hari yang paling membosankan. Karena tidak bekerja, aku hanya nganggur saja di apartemen. Kalau masuk kerja kan aku tidak akan nganggur seperti saat ini karena ada kerjaan di sana. Gampangnya saja, aku lebih suka masuk kerja karena ada kerjaan di tempat aku kerja. Sedangkan aku benci libur karena di hari libur aku tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya bengong saja di apartemen.

Yah, beginilah aku. Haruno Sakura, manusia bumi yang aneh yang pernah ada. Ia benci hari libur tapi senang bila masuk kerja. Padahal kebanyakan orang akan membenci masuk kerja dan senang bila hari libur datang. Mereka akan terbebas dari kesibukan mereka yang setiap hari selalu menghiasi pekerjaan mereka, walaupun hanya sehari. Tapi kan mereka tidak menganggur seperti ku bila libur datang. Mereka bisa berlibur ke tempat rekreasi terdekat bersama keluarga mereka. Atau mungkin dengan teman atau pacar mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menganggur saja di apartemen. Tidak ada ayah, ibu, kakak, teman, dan lain-lain yang menemaniku. Membuat aku mati kebosanan saat libur tiba. Ayolah, apakah tidak ada yang ingin berkunjung ke apartemenku saat libur begini? _I need friend. Please!_

Bagi yang masih tinggal dengan or-tu masing-masing pasti menyenangkan. Atau kalau mereka punya teman dekat atau pacar mereka bisa pergi ke rumah teman atau pacar mereka itu. Bisa berbincang bersama, bisa curhat, bercanda bersama, melakukan kesenangan bersama, dan lain-lain. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untukku. Eitz! Tunggu. Tadi aku bilang apa? Teman? Apakah tadi aku bilang 'teman dekat'?

Ya! Teman dekat! Aku kan punya Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sudah tiga tahun ini jadi sahabatku. Kenapa aku tidak berkunjung saja ke rumahnya? Atau memintanya datang ke sini demi mengusir kebosanan Makhluk Aneh Bumi ini, yaitu aku. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi sih?

Tapi…

Iya, ya? Ini kan hari Minggu. Waktunya membebaskan diri sejenak dari belenggu kesibukan selama bekerja. Kalau tidak dengan keluarga, teman, sahabat, pasti dengan pacar. Berarti aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Ino kalau begitu. Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya saat ini. Lalu... Sialan! Kalau begini caranya aku akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh ini dengan diliputi kebosanan! WTH?

Ayolah, apakah tidak ada yang ingin berkunjung ke apartemenku hari ini? Apakah tidak ada yang mau membantuku membuang jauh-jauh rasa bosanku saat ini? _Would you like_ _to come to my apartment now?_ Aku butuh teman! Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali!

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Ah? Ada yang mengetuk pintu! Yes! Yipie! Akhirnya ada juga yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku dan berkunjung ke sini. Jadi aku punya teman sekarang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek…!

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan kudapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih tersenyum padaku. Pria itu berpakaian rapi, sopan. Air mukanya tenang. Tapi aku tidak mengenal orang ini. Siapa dia? Kuperhatikan orang itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dilihat dari cara dia berpakarian, dia itu seorang _postman_, kalau tidak salah.

"Selamat pagi. Apakah benar anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya. Ada perlu apa?" jawabku.

"Saya ingin mengantarkan ini pada anda," kata pria itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih padaku. Oh, ternyata benar kalau dia adalah _postman_. Kuraih amplop itu dan merabanya. Siapa tahu isinya uang?

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu. Permisi," kata orang itu lagi.

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Ya, sama-sama," balasnya. Si postman itu pun akhirnya pergi, sementara aku kembali masuk ke dalam.

Hah… Ternyata aku dapat kiriman surat dari ibuku, bukan kiriman teman dari ibuku. Aku kan butuh teman, bukan surat. Kupikir tadi itu Ino, ternyata malah _postman_.

Aku membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh postman tadi. Kuambil isinya yang ternyata sebuah surat. Dan… Mana uangnya? Kenapa tidak ada uangnya? Hah! Ya sudahlah, lebih baik baca suratnya dulu.

_Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja di Konoha? Pasti iya. Ibu rindu sekali padamu. Kapan kau kembali ke Iwagakure? Ayah dan kakakmu juga sudah rindu padamu. Apakah kau tidak merasakan rindu pada kami semua?_

Ya, aku rindu kalian, minus kakak! Aku benci dia. Masalah kapan aku kembali ke Iwa, kalau libur panjang aku akan pulang. Oke, lanjutkan membacanya.

_Oh ya, Sakura. Dua minggu lagi kakakmu mau ke sana. Ia akan bekerja di Konoha dan akan tinggal denganmu juga di sana._

Apa? Kakak? Kakakku akan ke sini dua minggu lagi? Dia akan kerja di sini? Dan dia akan tinggal denganku? Oh, tidak. Jangan dia, kumohon. Aku memang butuh teman tapi bukan kakak. Kakakku itu gila! Ia juga menyebalkan. Kalau ia tinggal denganku dia akan terus menggangguku! Sudah bagus aku tinggal di Konoha tanpanya dan sekarang dia malah akan pindah di sini dan tinggal denganku? _Damn!_

_Di apartemenmu terdapat dua kamar, bukan? Jadi kau tidak akan sendirian di Konoha karena kau punya teman, yaitu kakakmu. Kau mau, kan? Pasti mau. Lagipula kau pasti juga kesepian kalau hanya sendirian di apartemen._

Ya, aku merasa sangat-sangat kesepian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang, terutama hari ini! _But please, mom_. Jangan kakak! _I hate him_! Aku benci dia! Sangat membencinya! Kenapa dia harus pindah ke Konoha sih?

_Oh, ya. Apakah kau mengharapkan uang dariku?_

_What?_ Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu kalau aku mengharapkan ia membawakanku uang sekalian? Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Hei, sejak kapan ia jadi para normal?

_Jawabannya pasti 'ya'. Ibu sudah hafal kebiasaanmu, apalagi ketika kau mendapat kiriman surat dari nenek. Sebelum kau membuka surat dari nenek kau pasti berdoa, berharap ada uang di dalamnya. Tapi maaf, ya? Kali ini tidak uang dariku. Kau bisa minta pada kakakmu dua minggu mendatang. Aku menitipkan uangmu padanya._

Oh, benar. Itu memang kebiasaanku sejak SMP. Selalu mengharapkan uang ketika nenek mengirimi keluargaku surat. Dan aku beruntung sekali karena memang selau ada uang di dalamnya. Tapi pernah juga sih ia tidak membawakan uang.

_Jadi perempuan tidak boleh matre!_

_Yes, mom_. _I know_. Kau selalu mengatakannya padaku sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengarnya.

_Oke. Sudah dulu, ya, Sakura? Sekian dulu dari ibu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Jadilah anak yang baik. Ibu percaya padamu. Sampai jumpa lagi, ya, di Iwa? I love you, son._

_Love you too, mom_. Hah… Selesai sudah. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan? Merasakan kebosanan dalam satu hari penuh? Ya, ya, hidupku penuh dengan kebosanan. Andai saja Ino belum punya pacar, aku pasti sudah melesat ke rumahnya sekarang. Tapi nasib berkata lain.

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Aha! Akhirnya ada juga yang mengetuk pintu lagi! Kira-kira siapa, ya? Aku harap dia Hinata atau Tenten.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan memutar knopnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang. Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat kehadirannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, nona," katanya. Yah, kau sangat menganggu dan aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu. "Bolehkah saya meminjam kemoceng anda? Aku ingin membersihkan apartemenku dan aku tidak punya kemoceng. Dari pada turun ke bawah dan membelinya, lebih baik saya meminjam milik anda saja. Boleh?"

_What?_ Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk pinjam kemoceng? Hei, apa kau sudah gila? Aku sedang pusing sekarang, kenapa kau malah datang ke sini hanya untuk pinjam kemoceng? Dasar! Kau malah membuatku tambah emosi!

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," jawabku mencoba setenang mungkin.

Aku kembali masuk dan mengambil kemoceng. Lalu menyerahkan benda berbulu ayam itu pada wanita tadi.

"Terima kasih," katanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk malas dan masuk lagi. Kubanting pintu apartemen sekeras mungkin. Terserah orang mau menganggapku gila atau sebagainya. Aku tidak peduli. Huh! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang!

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Ugh…! _Damn!_ Apalagi sekarang? _God_, aku sedang frustasi. Tapi kenapa Engkau malah menyuruh orang datang lagi ke sini? Apa Kau ingin menambah daku frustasi? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mau buka pintu!

"Sakura!" panggil orang dari luar.

Astaga! Dia memanggil namaku. Berarti dia datang salah seorang temanku. Siapa pun dia aku akan senang karena akhirnya salah seorang temanku datang. Tapi… Tidak! Aku tetap tidak akan membuka pintu! Aku tidak mau! Paling-paling itu hanya orang yang sedang iseng. Ya, orang iseng. Aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang frustasi. Jadi, aku tidak mau buka pintu agar frustasiku tidak semakin parah.

"Sakura? Apa kau ada di dalam?" panggil orang itu lagi. Baik, yang aku butuhkan hanya diam dan menutup telinga. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya! Kau belum bangun, ya?"

Oke, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengusir orang itu sekarang. Kalau tidak, kepalaku bisa pecah. Kembali kuhampiri pintu dak kuputar knopnya dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Apalagi sih? Aku sedang…" kata-kataku terhenti ketika kulihat seorang pemuda seumuranku berdiri dihadapanku. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya pirang, tubuhnya tinggi, dan tampan. Ya, jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Aku mengenali pemuda itu.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya orang itu sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sontak, aku pun langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh… Iya? Ada apa, Naruto-sama? Tumben datang kemari," jawabku.

Yeah, dia, orang yang ada di depanku ini, adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil sebelum Ino. Ia juga tetanggaku sewaktu masih di Iwa. Tapi kemudian ia pindah ke sini, Konoha, ikut orang tuanya. Naruto adalah anak dari om Minato Namikaze dan tante Kushina Uzumaki. Ia adalah anak yang periang. Ia selalu ceria dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Jarang sekali aku melihat dia putus asa. Wajahnya juga jarang terlihat sedih. Tapi tidak pernah absen untuk tersenyum. Entahlah, dia itu maniak tersenyum.

Selain menjadi sahabat, Naruto itu juga bos-ku di MinaKushi Café, yaitu sebuah café mewah dan terkenal yang ada di Konoha. Yah, om Minatolah sang pemilik café itu. Nama cafenya saja diambil dari namanya om Minato dan tante Kushina. Disingkat menjadi MinaKushi.

Semenjak Naruto jadi bos, aku tidak lagi memanggilnya Naruto, tetapi harus pakai embel-emebel 'sama'. Tentu saja, dia kan bosku sekarang, bukan si Naruto baka yang dulu kukenal.

Setelah Naruto beranjak dewasa, sikapnya juga lebih dewasa. Ia lebih bijaksana dan berwibawa. Bukan Naruto yang kukenal dulu, yang selalu aneh, hiper, kadang-kadang bertindak sembrono, dan berlebihan. Tapi walaupun ia sudah lebih dewasa, sikap cerewetnya itu masih saja dipelihara. Apalagi dengan suaranya yang terkenal cempreng dan sifatnya yang terkadang 'bodoh'. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah buatku. Justru Naruto akan terlihat lebih lucu dan menyenangkan ketika dia ia memperlihatkan sosoknya yang dulu. Sosok aneh Naruto yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat. Daripada sikap bijaksana dan berwibawanya yang membosankan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura? Kalau diluar jam kerja tidak perlu panggil aku pakai 'sama'. Naruto saja sudah cukup," katanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku kan lupa. Ya sudah, ayo masuk." Kupersilakan sahabat lamaku itu masuk dan duduk di sofa mahal yang pernah di beli ibuku. Segera saja, aku berlari menuju dapur dan membuatkannya minuman. Ah… Akhirnya ada kerjaan juga. Kalau begini kan aku tidak bosan lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat salah pada Kami-sama. Ternyata Dia membawakanku Naruto ke sini. _Thanks, God! _

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan membuatkannya," tawarku setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku masih kenyang, kok," jawabnya.

"Ayolah, aku sedang ingin membuat sesuatu," kataku sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah. Ada apa saja?"

"Cappuccino, kopi 3 in 1, mocha, black coffee, dan…"

"Cappuccino saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah."

Ku ambil sebuah cangkir di rak piring beserta sebuah piring kecil. Tak lupa juga sebungkus cappuccino instan. Kubuka bungkusan cappuccino tersebut dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau datang ke sini? Kau belum mejawabku tadi," tanyaku.

"Oh, aku lupa. Mm… Aku ke sini hanya sekedar main. Tidak ada yang lain," jawabnya. "Aku bosan berada di rumah. Ayah dan ibuku juga sedang pergi keluar kota. Di rumah sendirian rasanya membosankan. Makanya aku datang saja ke sini."

"Wow! Kalau begitu kita sehati," sahutku. Aku berjalan mendekati pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu dan meletakkan cappuccino pesanannya di meja kaca di depan sofa tempat ia duduk. Kemudian aku pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu sehati?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku juga sedang mati kebosanan di sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah Ino. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau setiap hari Minggu ia selalu pergi kencan dengan pacarnya, Sai? Makanya aku tidak jadi ke sana. Ugh… Sungguh, hari ini aku bosan sekali," jawabku. "Tapi untung kau ke sini. Aku kan jadi punya teman."

"Hahaha… Ya, untung aku ke sini, _right_?" sahutnya.

"_Yes_. Tapi sialnya dua minggu lagi, kakakku yang bodoh itu akan ke sini dan tinggal di sini!" keluhku.

"Oh, ya? Maksudmu Sasori?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa lagi? Kakakku kan cuma dia."

"Wah… Kalau begitu kau akan mendapat teman," sahutnya.

"Iya. Aku akan mendapat teman yang mereptokan. Kenapa sih dia harus ke sini? Sudah bagus aku pindah ke Konoha dan bebas darinya, sekarang dia malah mau kerja di sini dan tinggal satu apartemen denganku. Ini gila!"

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Dia kan juga kakakmu. Justru karena ada kakakmu kau tidak akan kesepian dan mati kebosanan seperti saat ini kan?"

"Hah... Entahlah," desahku. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ya, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke taman kota? Apakah kau mau?" tawarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Taman kota? Mau apa ke sana? Tumben kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanyaku.

"Menghilangkan kejenuhan. Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau sedang mati kebosanan di sini?"

"Haha… Kau benar. Oke, tapi aku mandi dulu, ya?"

"Pantas saja baumu kurang sedap. Hahaha…"

"Hah! Kau ini!"

_**x x x x x **_

Selesai mandi, aku segera berpakaian. Kali ini aku akan mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura dan bercelana jeans hitam ketat. Setelah selesai berpakaian aku beralih ke meja rias. Kusisir rambut panjangku dan kuikat satu di belakang. Jadi mirip seperti ekor kuda saja, begitu pikirku. Selesai dengan rambut, kini wajah. Kuambil bedak dan menorehkan benda berwarna kecokelatan itu ke wajahku, sehingga wajahku terlihat lebih putih. Lalu kusapukan juga sebuah _lip gloss_ pink di bibirku. Tipis saja, tidak perlu tebal-tebal. Lagipula aku tidak suka merias diri sampai menor sekali. Cukup sedikit saja. Toh wajahku sudah terlihat cantik tanpa make up. Hihihi…

Baiklah. Aku puas sekarang. Kuambil jaket abu-abu kesayanganku di balik pintu kamar dan mengenakannya. Dan juga sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih aku segera menemui Naruto yang sudah menunggu. Sepertinya dia sedang asyik nonton televisi.

"Saya sudah siap, Naruto-sama," kataku sesopan mungkin. Sebenarnya sih aku sedang menggodanya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, yang semula terpaku pada televisi, sekarang ia ganti menatapku. Ketika melihatku, wajahnya berubah. Sepertinya ia terpaku melihat penampilanku. Diperhatikannya diriku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala tanpa berkedip. Apakah ia terpesona denganku? Padahal kan aku biasa-biasa saja.

'_Oh, ayolah, Sakura. Jangan terlalu berharap. Bahkan Naruto saja tidak pernah_ _memujimu cantik atau semacamnya,'_ innerku berbicara. Tapi itu memang benar. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap bahwa Naruto akan memujiku cantik, manis, anggun, atau yang lainnya. Jangan harap!

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan diam saja. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku dengan suara cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh… Iya, iya. Aku siap," jawabnya setengah gugup. Memang ada setengah gugup?

"Kau terpesona denganku, ya?" godaku.

"Hahaha… Tidak, biasa saja. Hanya tumben saja kau berdandan seperti ini. Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat," kata Naruto sembari mematikan televisi dan berdiri dari sofa. Dan kami pun pergi ke taman kota.

_**x x x x x **_

Setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan dari apartemen menuju ke taman kota, akhirnya kami pun sampai. Setelah Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya, kami pun turun. Fiiiuuhh… Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari 'kandang' juga.

"Ayo, Sakura," kata Naruto. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Naruto menuju ke taman. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggenggam tangan kananku. Erat sekali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Seperti sepasang kekasih, pikirku. Tapi kan kami bukan kekasih. Kami hanya teman. Paling pol adalah sahabat. Sudahlah, itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Naruto paling-paling hanya iseng, sesuai dengan sifatnya yang suka menjahili orang termasuk aku. Dasar, tidak pernah berubah!

"Ah… Tamannya ramai, Naruto," ucapku ketika sampai di pintu gerbang masuk ke taman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada tempat yang sepi, kok. Dan itu hanya aku yang tahu," jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, pasrah. Terserah Naruto saja, aku hanya ikut.

Yah, taman kota memang selalu ramai bila malam minggu atau hari libur. Biasanya sih yang datang ke sini kebanyakan anak-anak muda beserta pasangan mereka. Mereka datang ke sini pasti untuk kencan. Tentu saja, kalau bukan lalu untuk apa lagi? Memang, taman kota di sini memang terkenal indah. Aku dan Ino juga sering datang ke sini. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang karena taman sering ramai. Aku dan Ino suka taman dalam keadaan sepi. Ya sedang-sedang, lah. Tidak terlalu ramah juga tidak terlalu sepi. Daripada yang ramai? Huh! Aku benci kegaduhan. Kecuali kegaduhan karena hal tertentu. Misalnya saja kebakaran, kecelakaan, gempa bumi, atau yang lainnya.

"Nah, di sini," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanyaku. Huh, bodohnya aku! Dari tadi melamun terus.

"Itu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke suatu tempat. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ada sebuah danau yang cukup luas dan indah terbentang di depan mataku. Mataku berbinar melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada danau di taman ini? Bahkan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Air danau itu bersih. Di sekitar danau itu terdapat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Misalnya saja pohon cemara. Juga pohon sakura yang begitu rindang. Di tengah-tengah danau terdapat beberapa ekor angsa. Bulu mereka putih sekali. Entahlah, pemandangan yang kulihat ini pokoknya indah sekali. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku menyukainya. Ini indah sekali, Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada tempat sebagus ini di taman," jawabku dengan mata masih terpaku pada pemandangan di depanku. Yah, jujur aku benar-benar suka dengan ini. Tapi…

"Naruto?" panggilku.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sejak tadi kau terus menggenggam tanganku," ucapku. Naruto bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum. Kenapa dengannya?

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?" tanyaku.

"Apa tidak boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?" Ia malah bertanya balik.

"Bukannya begitu sih. Tapi… Ya, aneh saja. Kita kan hanya sahabat. Kenapa harus menggandeng tanganku?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Hahaha… Kau ini lucu sekali, Sakura. Memangnya kalau kita hanya sahabat tidak boleh ya saling menggandeng?" jawabnya enteng. Kurasa itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Ayolah, Naruto. Aku butuh jawabanmu, bukan malah kau bertanya balik!

"Ya… Bukan begitu juga sih," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja… Kau ini aneh." Bagus! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku malah bilang begitu? Harusnya aku bilang: Naruto, lepaskan tanganku! Ugh…!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," katanya. Mataku terbelalak seketika mendengar ucapannya. Sontak, aku langsung menatapnya serius. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto?

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku meminta pemuda pirang itu mengulang kata-katanya lagi.

"Kubilang, aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ulangnya.

Hah? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Naruto menyukaiku? Bukan, maksudku, Naruto mencintaiku? Bagaimana mungkin? Ini pasti hanya mimpi! _I'm dreaming!_ Sejak kapan Naruto menyukaiku? I… Ini pasti bohong!

_**-To Be Continued- **_

Nah, bagaimana tuh readers, baik author maupun yang non-author (?) ? Apakah kepanjangan atau cukup atau kurang malah? Ada typo? Masih garing, ya? Ah….! Pasti iya! Nih fict garing banget, dah! Uhuhuhuh… Maafkan daku. Maklum, masih kls 8 . 2 SMP dan kemampuan menulis cerita Hoshi masih kurang. Kuuraaaaannnggg….. sekali! Iya, kan? Bener, kan?

**Thank you for read! Review, please?**


End file.
